Philly Comes to McKinley
by BriBee1991
Summary: Two girls come to McKinley from Philly? Only chaos can ensue. Random pairings. T for language and violence.
1. AuditionsWelcome

So this is my first Glee fiction that my friend and I decided to write. Hope you enjoy it! ~Briana

**KURT POV**:

"I can't believe I'm back in this hell hole and I've had French for so long, I can't believe I have Spanish." Kurt Hummel said, slamming his locker shut.

"Well, at least, you're not alone this time and I have Spanish too." Blaine Anderson replied.

_I love how Coach Sylvester still meddles._ Kurt mused. It wasn't sheer luck that Blaine's locker was next to his. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "That's so true, it's scary."

Blaine offered Kurt his arm, which the younger boy took happily. He was actually happy that he'd get to be with his glee club again. He loved the Warblers but it would be nice to perform with New Directions again. And Blaine would be with him, so that was a plus.

"I will still never understand how your parents let you go to McKinley." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Begging…Lots and lots of begging." He smiled, kissing Kurt's head.

"HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE SPANISH? I'VE BEEN TAKING FRENCH!" a voice yelled. Kurt and Blaine turned to look over their shoulder before shrugging and turning back to find the McKinley New Directions running toward them.

"Did you hear?" Artie asked.

"We're getting two new students." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I think we just heard on of them." Kurt said. "Now," he grabbed Blaine's hand "Let's go before Schuester gets us for being late our first day back."

"Hey, wait for me!" Finn said, pressing a kiss to Rachael's head before taking off after the two.

**BRIA POV**:

She looked at her best friend and couldn't help but laugh. They walked through the halls of their new high school, arm-in-arm.

"Why Ohio?" Terri asked.

"Why did you touch? Why must you always have to touch?" Bria replied. "Oh, here." She said as they found their lockers.

"I don't know…"Terri said, putting her stuff inside the small cubicle. "I can't help it."

"You never can."

Terri went to close her locker and Bria watched in slow motion as it bounced off the jam and smacked her friend in the face, causing her to stumble back and fall over a blonde boy who bent to tie his shoe.

"You okay?" Bria asked, not moving to help her friend. She was used to this; they had been best friends since they were three.

"Yeah, are you okay?" the boy asked as he helped Terri to her feet.

Terri nodded and Bria turned to look at the two, seeing fireworks behind them. She closed her locker and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come on, Terr, we don't want to be late for Spanish."

She went to walk away before looking back at the blonde boy. "Do you know where Mr. Schuester's class is?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way there now." The boy said, walking with them. "I'm Sam." He said, smiling at them.

"I'm Bria and this is my best friend, Terri." Bria said.

"So, you guys are new to McKinley?" he asked.

"New to Ohio." Bria replied. "We're from Philadelphia."

They pulled into Mr. Schuester's class and Sam went to go sit next to, in Bria's opinion, I really hot guy.

"So you must be the new students I heard my guys talking about."

"That'd be us." Terri replied. "I'm Terri."

"Okay, that makes things a little easier." He said. "Bria, you can take a seat next to Kurt Hummel. Kurt, raise your hand." Schuester said. "And Terri, you can sit in front of her next to Blaine Anderson."

The girls went to go sit where they were assigned when they heard Schuester say "Oh, and welcome to McKinley."

Bria sat next to the boy named Kurt and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Bria."

"Bria…that's a weird name." the boy said.

"Kurt, be nice." The boy named Blaine said.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, Kurt is name from the Sound of Music, which is one of my favorites…so I like it."

"You like Show tunes?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, here he goes."

"Don't get her started." Terri said.

Bria unzipped her jacket, revealing a Phantom of the Opera t-shirt. Kurt smiled at her. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Bria smiled. "For the record…my name is legally "Brielle" but all my friends, with the exception of the girl next to your boyfriend, call me Bria."

"How did you know Blaine was my…"

"Gay-dar…every girl has one." She said with a smile.

"You're not gonna hold it over our heads are you?" Kurt asked, tensing slightly.

Bria laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Never."

"My uncle's gay." Terri piped up. "And we used to go to dance school."

"If only some of the people around here were like that." Blaine said.

"Bri, we need to join a club." Terri said, after Spanish. They were walking to English with Blaine and Kurt.

"Yeah, but what combines both our loves."

"Well, what do you love?" Blaine asked after saying 'hi' to a boy in a wheelchair, who rolled alongside them.

"Dance." Terri said.

"Singing."

"Join Glee, then." The boy in the wheelchair said.

"Glee?"

"You mean like choir?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "We have auditions today…wait; do I have to audition again?"

"Again?"

"He transferred out last year and came back." The boy said. "I'm Artie, by the way."

"I'm Bria and this is Terri."

"I have no idea, but I know I do." Blaine said. "And I have the perfect song picked out."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. "Time for Glee." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand with his left and then Bria's with his right; causing Bria to yelp and Terri to be dragged along behind her.

"Okay, so first off, welcome back to Kurt, we've missed you and hello to our three new potential Glee members, Blaine Anderson, whom most of you know from the Dalton Academy Warblers, Bria Scalia and Terri Latter from Philadelphia."

"Why did you move here?" the boy from Spanish asked. The one that Bria thought was cute, not the one that Terri fell over in the beginning of the day.

"I'd rather not say." Terri replied.

"She blew up a school." Bria said, crossing her arms.

"HEY!" Terri cried.

"How?" a boy with a Mohawk asked. "I mean, that's pretty badass."

"She decided to mix all the chemicals." Bria said. "Basically…BOOM!" she said, mimicking an explosion with her hands.

"Wow." A pretty blonde girl next to Artie said.

"Yeah." Bria replied.

"So that doesn't explain why you're here." The cute boy asked.

"She's my best friend, where she goes, I go…besides, someone has to get her out of certain situations."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester said. "Blaine, you wanna go first?"

Blaine nodded and took a seat at the piano. Bria sat next to Kurt, with Terri on her other side.

"_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through."

"Very nice, Blaine." Mr. Shue said, clapping. "I see why the Warblers kept you as their front man."

Blaine smiled and took his seat next to Kurt, who rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, Terri, you're up." Shue said. Terri got to her feet and stood in front of the club, explaining that she was an okay singer but dancing was her forte as Bria slid over to take Terri's seat next to Blaine.  
"I think that song was great to sing for this club but I can tell you were singing it more to Kurt and that's adorable." She said. Blaine smiled and patted her leg as Terri was about to begin her song, when Bria cut it. "I just want to say I'm sorry for anything she may or may not do." Terri squeaked at her then began to sing her song.

"_Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face__  
So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say  
But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's Time  
To let You know_

_This is Real, This is Me__  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now  
Let the Light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me_

Do you know what it's like,  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining Star  
Even though it seems  
That Get so far Away  
I've to believe in myself  
It's the Only Way

_This is Real, This is Me__  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Let The Light Shine  
Shine on me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's No way To hold it In  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find You, I gotta find you  
You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me  
I need to Find You  
I gotta find You

This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now  
Let the light  
Shine on Me

There's No Way To Hold it In  
No more hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me  
This is Me

And I've found  
Who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be

This is me."

The Glee club clapped appropriately and Terri cued the boy sitting on the drums, Finn, to play her a beat. He did and she started popping and locking. The club cheered and two of them, Brittany and Mike, got up and started dancing with her. Bria was trying to remember all the names that Kurt was telling her. Terri, Mike and Brittany stopped dancing and she high fived them before walking over to high five Finn when she tripped over the drum set and landed on his lap.

"Exhibit A of what she may or may not do." Bria said to Blaine and Kurt as she went to go help her friend.

As Bria began to pull Terri out of the drum, she turned to Mr. Shue, "Dancing she can do…walking…not so much."

"I'm not that much of a klutz!" Terri said as her best friend pulled her foot out of the drum.  
Bria shot Terri an "Are you _freakin_ serious?" look.

"Name three times!" Terri said.

"Bleachers. Go-Kart. Art museum." Bria said.

Terri stuck out her tongue, before hugging her best friend. Mr. Shue chuckled lightly and said "Okay, Bria, you're turn."

Bria took a deep breath as Terri sat down.

"_Someone's being bashful; that's no way to be, not with me.__  
Can't you see that I am just as embarrassed as you?  
And I can understand your point of view.  
I've always been… Shy!  
I confess it, I'm shy! _

_Can't you guess that this confident air  
is just a mask that I wear 'cause I'm shy?  
And you may be sure way down deep I'm demure,  
though some people I know might deny it at bottom I'm quiet and pure!  
I'm aware that it's wrong to be meek as I am; my chances may pass me by. _

_I pretend to be strong, but as weak as I am, all I can do is try.  
God knows I… try!  
Though I'm frightened and shy!  
And despite the impression I give I confess that I'm living a lie…  
Because I'm actually terribly timid, and horribly shy… _

_Though a lady may be dripping with glamour,  
as often as not she'll stumble and stammer when suddenly confronted with romance.  
And she's likely to fall of her face  
when she's finally face-to-face with a pair of pants.  
Quite often the lady's not as hard to please as she seems. _

_Quite often she'll settle for something less than the man of her dreams…  
I'm going fishing for a mate!_

_But how must longer must I wait with baited breath and hook?_

_Oh! That was wonderful!__  
And that is why, though 'm painfully shy,  
I'm insane to know which sir… you, sir? _

"Not I, sir!" the guys sang.

_Then who, sir? Where, sir, and when, sir, I couldn't be tenser__  
So let's get this done, man get on with the fun, man, I am one man…_

"The lady is one man…"

_"Shy!"_

"That was amazing guys!" Mr. Shue said. "Welcome to New Directions."


	2. Friendship

_We do not own glee or any of the songs used in this fanfiction. We want to thank our reviewer! It says there's 2 but we don't count the negative one, like really, no one is making you read this. Get a life. For those who are reading and enjoy it, thanks :) Terri is in italics and Bria is in bold, when and if they sing together it's a mixture of the two._

**TERRI POV:**

Terri grabbed the phone off of the dresser as it began to ring. "Hi mom." She said, brushing her hair. Her mother began to question her on the other line.

"Yes, Bri and I are settled, we had our first day of school yesterday." She paused as her mother asked her another question. "Some of the kids seem nice, others….well they're jocks, what do you normally expect."

After her mother began to drill her on doing well in the school she asked if they found anything to do in the small Ohio town. "Bri and I joined Glee club." She paused again, putting the brush down. "Yes, mom, the club that is singing and dancing."

"Terri, Klaine is here!"

"Oh, mom, I gotta go, our ride to school is here." Her mom started flipping.

"Mom…Mom….Mom!" her mother stopped. "They're two boys in Glee with us…" her mother asked who. "This boy Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine."

"Bye…bye mom." Terri said, hanging up and running down the steps.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the living room where the girls lived. Terri's mother couldn't find work there and Bri's parents had died when they were in middle school, and since the girls were eighteen, they could technically live on their own.

"Oh my Gaga, I'm taking you shopping one day." Kurt said, eyeing Terri's sweatpants and baggy t-shirt.

"Hey, at least I'm comfortable." She said, grabbing her bag. "Besides, how much lube did you have to use to get into those anyway?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you girls."

They all piled into Kurt's car and drove off to school. Blaine cranked up the radio as "Teenage Dream" came on and they all sang along. Kurt had told them the night before that it was their song and that Blaine had sang it to him.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Another suitcase, another hall." Kurt replied, holding a finger up to them.

"What?"

"Another story for another day." Bri replied, patting Terri on the shoulder.

Terri nodded.

**BRIA POV:**

Later that day, they walked down the hallway, well it was her, Blaine and Kurt, and they were talking about their favorite plays and musicals.

"Did you ever realize you look like the guy from "A Very Potter Musical"? " Bria asked, linked arms with Kurt.

"Darren Criss."

"Yeah, him." She replied.

"Ew, I hate him." Blaine replied.

Bria laughed. "Hey, the man can sing." She said.

"Whatever, his hair annoys me." Blaine said.

The next thing Bria knew, Kurt was flattening himself and Blaine against a locker. Bria looked at them and then forward only to see…

SPLASH!

She spit red slushy out of her mouth and turned to see who threw it. She saw a football player holding the empty cup.

"OH FUCK NO!" she yelled, running after him. He turned just in time to see her running at him, screaming and flying through the air.

"What the-"he began but stopped as her fist connected with his jaw.

"What's going on?" Terri said, seeing her best friend on top of the jock as she rounded the corner.

Bria, pinning the jock by his throat, turned to her best friend and yelled "Son of a bitch threw a slushy at me!"

"Oh, hell to the no!" Terri said, as the rest of the Glee club came over to see what was going on. "Move over girl!"

Bria felt herself be lifted off by someone and Terri lunged at Karofsky. Bria looked at the woman holding her back. "Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Bria Scalia, I'm new."

"Sue Sylvester, I run the Cheerios."

"The cereal?"

"No, the cheerleader, girl who flies at jocks."

"Bria…or Brielle." She said, seriously.

"I don't remember names; I'll come up with a name for you eventually."

Bria rolled her eyes and stood near the Glee club, her hand planted on her hip. Terri was still beating the shit out of Karofsky, slamming his head into the lockers, when Mr. Shue came running out.

"Terri….Terri, get off of him." Mr. Shue said, pulling her off of him. She instantly began to fight to get away from him, trying to get back to Karofsky.

"What happened?" Rachael asked, clinging to Finn.

"He threw a slushy at Bria." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Then she proceeded to tackle him and start wailing on him. Terri heard her shout and came running then started going Jackie Chan on his ass." Kurt said.

Karofsky was crawling back against the lockers, trying to get away from the teen still struggling away from the Spanish teacher.

"Terri!" Mr. Shue said, as she broke away and proceeded to kick him in the stomach repeatedly, yelling "You stupid, prick, dumbass…" the list went on for a good minute before Shue called out. "SHANNON!"

A really big woman came out. "Who's that?" Bria asked.

"Coach Beiste." Finn said, staring at Bria in awe, Rachael was watching Terri, silently cheering her on.

Coach Beiste pulled Terri off of the football Neanderthal and held her by the scruff of her shirt.

"Now, what the hell is going on here!" Shue said, watching Beiste hold Terri back with little effort.

"Well, Mr. I-Hate-the-World, over there decided to throw a slushy at me. I'm from Philly, Mr. Shue, I'm pretty chill about most things but when someone hurts me, I hurt back. I've dealt with too many 'shit for brain bullies' in my life to let it go. "

"And she's my girl," said Terri, who stopped struggling but was just giving Karofsky a death stare. "You mess with her, you mess with me."

"Okay, I'm just gonna ignore all of this." Shue said.

"About time someone stood up for what they believed in." Sue said, looking at Kurt and Blaine. "I've missed you Porcelain."

Kurt smiled at her.

Bria looked at the football and hockey players and stepped forward, inwardly laughing when they all took a step back. "I'm gonna say this one, so y'all better listen up…and pass the message to all the jocks." She stood before them, placing her hand on her hip, the other hand moving as she talked. It was an Italian thing. "You mess with me, my girl Terri, or any of the Glee club kids…better yet, anyone whom you consider a dork, nerd or loser, because believe me, there is a difference…They will come to me and Terri and you'll wind up like "Shit for brains" over there." She said. "Ya here me?"

They all nodded and she looked at the Glee kids, who were both shocked and amazed at the same time. "I'll see you all in Glee later."

Kurt and Blaine followed her. Once they were away from the crowd she leaned against the locker and broke down.

She felt them sit on either side of her and just sit. They had the feeling she didn't want to cry in front of others but she didn't want to be alone either.

"You okay?" Blaine asked after she stopped.

She nodded and Terri came running to them. "Bri…you okay?"

She nodded and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for showing up."

"Always." Her best friend replied.

They broke apart, smiled and started laughing. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Well, I gotta get to class." Terri said, fist bumping her friend and heading back to class. Kurt looked at Bria for a minute and then jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"Kurt?" she asked.

"It's about time someone stood up to him, "he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "He was the reason I transferred last year. He's so far in the closet that he's in Narnia."

"I stand up for my friends." She said. "It's a good thing the assignment yesterday was songs about friends." She said, as they walked.

**BLAINE POV:**

Blaine was glad that he and Kurt made friends with Bria and Terri; it was just what he needed. Bria and Blaine had one class together and Kurt and Terri had a class together, and Bria confided to Blaine that the reason she attacked Karofsky like that was due to the fact that she was bullied in grade school and high school.

"The witty remarks didn't work." She laughed. "So I ignored it, and just lived life. Then my parents died and I went in a downward spiral. I started to believe everything they said to me and I wanted to end it…end everything."

"So what did you do? To get out of the downward spiral?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking because you practically breathe self-esteem."

She laughed. "Believe it or not…I watched _RENT_ and I realized that my parents wouldn't want me to listen to those jackasses and live my life. So I joined acting classes when I was in the 8th grade, I learned then that musical theatre was my calling. Terri wants to be a dancer so; we always figured it would work for us. I can't stand bullies."

Blaine nodded. "That boy who you beat the shit out of threatened Kurt's life and he is nervous about being around the guy again but I think you guys really helped."

"Well, after hearing that, I think that he is lucky to have both of us." She said as they approached Kurt and Terri at the end of the day.

Blaine smiled.

"Ready to walk home, Bri?" Terri asked.

"We have Glee club." Kurt said.

"Oh, right." Terri said. "Not used to having a club every day.

"How far is it anyway?" Blaine asked.

"About six miles from school." Bria replied.

"You walked that yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, back home, we walked around so long that it isn't that bad."

"Come on, let's go to Glee, and then you can come to my place for a bit." Kurt said. "Did you guys pick a song for the friends' lesson?"

"Yeah." Terri said, smiling at her best friend.

**SHUE POV:**

"Okay, guys, we had a bit of excitement today." He looked at Terri and Bria, who shrugged. "But now it's time to get back to work." The class nodded.

"So, who's got something to show?" Shue asked, looking at them. The class looked around and finally Bria and Terri raised their hand.

"We just need to sing them together."

"Okay, show us what you got." He said.

"_You come from here_

_I come from there."_

"**You rock out in your room**

**I rock a world premiere**

**We're more alike than**

**Anybody could ever tell**

**Friday we're cool.**

**Monday we're freaks."**

_"Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we can get up and_

_Let loose and LOL_

_It may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone"_

"**And you can call i'm cool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I got your back."**

**_"'Cause we're one and the same_**

**_We're anything but ordinary_**

**_One and the same_**

**_I think we're almost legendary_**

**_You and me the perfect team_**

**_Chasing down the dream_**

**_We're one and the same."_**

**"****I'm kind of like you**

**You kind of like me."**

"_We in the same song_

_And a different key_

_It's got a rhythm_

_Than you and me_

_Can get along._

_It may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone"_

**"And you can call i'm cool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I still got your back"**

**_'Cause we're one and the same_**

**_We're anything but ordinary_**

**_One and the same_**

**_I think we're almost legendary_**

**_You and me the perfect team_**

**_Shaking up the scene_**

**_We're one and the same_**

**_'Cause we're one and the same_**

**_We're anything but ordinary_**

**_One and the same_**

**_We're so good moment momentary_**

**_Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

**_'Cause we're one_**

**_Anything but ordinary_**

**_You and me the perfect team_**

**_Chasing down the dream_**

**_Oh, you and me the perfect team_**

**_Shaking up the scene_**

**_We're one and the same_**

The rest of the Glee club clapped for them and smiled. "Okay, that was my song." Terri said.

"Mine's a little slower." Bria said. "Blaine?"

Blaine got up and grabbed his guitar. "I helped them during lunch." He said.

He began to pick out the tune from his guitar, smiling at the girls and then Kurt.

"**It's so rare to find a friend like you, ****  
somehow when you're around the sky is always blue,"**

"_The way we talk, __  
the things you say,  
the way you make it all ok,"_

"**And how you know all of my jokes, ****  
but you laugh anyway."**

**_"If i could wish for one thing,_****_  
I'd take the smile that you bring,  
where ever you go in this world  
I'll come along,  
together we dream the same dream,  
forever I'm here for you,  
you're here for me,  
oh ooh oh, two voices one song,_**

**_And anywhere you are you know I'll be around, _****_  
and when you call my name I'll listen for the sound,"_**

**"If I could wish for one thing…"**

**"**_I'd take the smile that you bring…"_

**"Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along."**

They looked at each other and smiled, one grabbing Kurt, the other grabbing Blaine, who both laughed and danced with their new friends.

"**_Together we dream the same dream,_**

**_Forever I'm here for you,_**

**_You're here for me,_**

**_Oh ooh oh, two voices, one song._**

**_Oh ooh oh, two voices, one song."_**

The class clapped again. "Way to go guys, perfect examples." Shue said as the four collapsed onto their chairs, smiling.

No one else had anything to show, so Shue ended for the day. When they got to Kurt's house, they were greeted by his father and step-mother.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, it's nice to meet you." Bria said, shaking their hands.

"Hey, kids, hey Kurt, who are your new friends."

"Bria and Terri, they're new." He said. "We're gonna go up to my room and hang for a bit. Can they stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Mrs. Hummel said. "Is it alright with your parents?"

"We live alone." Terri said.

"What?"

"Well, my parents died when I was in middle school." Bria said.

"And my mother can't get work out here." Terri added.

"And since we're technically eighteen…"

"We're allowed to live on our own."

"Oh, okay than." Mr. Hummel said. "Go have fun."

"Thanks!" Kurt said, dragging them down to his basement.


	3. Singing Shopping and Talking

_Hey! Sorry it took us so long to update. We had school and alot of other things to take care of and a whole shit ton of brain storming. We hope you like it. Reviews are welcome and Briana (stupidamericanidioms91) has a tumblr if you want to follow her. Her link is .com We still own nothing and reviews are greatly appreciated._

_We do not own glee or any of the songs used in this fanfiction. We want to thank our reviewer! It says there's 2 but we don't count the negative one, like really, no one is making you read this. Get a life. For those who are reading and enjoy it, thanks :) _Blaine, **Kurt**, BRIA, _Terri,_ **_All._**

**KURT'S POV:**

"I think my parents want you to come over more now." Kurt said to Bria, showing her some of his outfits.

"Really? Why? I mean, like they just met us." She said, trying on one of Kurt's hats.

"That looks good on you." He said. "I think it's because you guys are living alone."

Bria shrugged. "Sometimes life throws you these wicked curves and you just gotta deal."

Kurt laughed, throwing a scarf around her. "You, Madame, are preaching to the choir."

"Don't I know it." Bria laughed, "By the goddess, you have a lot of clothes. Oh, who's this?" She caught sight of a picture of him and his mom from when he was about six. "Oh, that's my mom." He said, busing himself with some of the clothes on the rack.

"I thought your mom was downstairs." She said, confused.

"That's my step mother, Finn's mother." He said, looking at her. "I just got used to calling her mom."

"How old were you? I can hear it in your voice." She said, moving closer to him. Kurt looked at her for a moment, then sank to the floor.

She sat next to him, taking his hand within her own. "I've been there Kurt…twice…you can talk to me."

He felt tears sting his eyes as he took a shaky breath. "I was eight." He said. "I was in class and the principal came over the loudspeaker, telling me to go to his office." He wiped his eyes. "My dad was there and he told me to get my stuff and that we had to go home. I had no idea what was going on and when I got into the car, my dad told me that my mom had died in a car accident." He looked at the light, willing himself not to cry but it didn't work. Bria sat there, took him into her arms and let him cry.

"That's hard for anyone to go through." She whispered in his ear. "Just remember that she's always gonna be watching over you now. No matter what."

"Is that what you do?" he asked, sobbing.

"I have to. It's the only thing keeping me sane." She said, stroking his hair, making sure to not mess up his hair. "Worse comes to worse, I sing."

He pulled away from her. "What do you sing?"

"Sometimes, I sing her favorite song…or a show tune." She said. "She loved Elton John, so I sing "Candle in the Wind". When I was young, my father loved the fact that I did ballet, than he heard me sing a song from "_Phantom of the Opera_" and he loved it. So when he died, I sang "_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_" and it kept me sane."

"How are you so strong?" he asked. "I mean, yeah, I lost my mother when I was eight but you lost both your parents…how do you do it?"

"I was in my teens when they died but I just took my time and told myself that the deck was stacked against me, so I played a different game."

"So, instead of moping, you worked with what you had."

Bria nodded. "Thanks for listening…I've never really told anyone what happened."

"All you gotta do is say the word and I'll be there."

"Uh…Bria?"

Kurt and Bria exchanged glances. They had left Blaine and Terri in the next room. "What happened, Blaine?" she called.

"She's uh…just come here."

Bria rolled her eyes, causing Kurt to laugh. "Is she always like this?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Bria! Help!"

Bria ran into the next room. "WHAT THE HELL TERRI!"

"I saw a bird."

Kurt looked at the two girls and fell over laughing, literally. Blaine caught him and just watched the three of them. Bria pulled Terri back in through the window.

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't climb out windows?"

"And what did you do?"

"Stepped out of the window, there's a difference."

"Oh, by the goddess." Bria said, face palming herself.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a Pagan." Bria said. "I believe that God is up there but I don't believe that he created everything. My goddess is Nyx, I pray to her for strength."

"Oh." Kurt said, nodding.

Bria plugged in her iPod. "I wanna try something." She said. "There's this four part song and there are four of us, here are the lyrics." She said, pulling them out.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Blaine said.

Kurt and Terri exchanged glances. "Disney nerds." They decided in unison.

"Hey, _Home on the Range_ was a good movie!" Blaine said.

"Whatever, let's try it." Terri said. "We'll each take three to four lines; we'll all sing the chorus. Blaine, you wanna start?"

"Sure."

The music started. Bria started them

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

"WHEN YOU'RE SAD

WHEN YOU'RE FEELING LOW

WHEN YOU'RE HURT AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO

THINK OF ME-

AND THERE I'LL BE

ANYTIME YOU NEED A FRIEND."

"When you're down

And your luck runs out,

Or you're in trouble or in doubt.

It's okay,

Turn my way.

Anytime you need a friend."

**_"When you're scared,_**

**_ I will stay with you._**

**_When you feel you're falling,_**

**_I will lift you._**

**_If your heart breaks,_**

**_I'll ease your aches._**

**_ Whatever it takes- I'm in._**

**_Anytime you need a friend."_**

Bria and Blaine had been bobbing in time to the music since it began and before long, Terri and Kurt joined in. They all exchanged smiles as Terri took the next line.

"_All our lives_

_ Anywhere we are._

_Just reach out-_

_I'll never be too far._

_Come what may, _

_There I'll stay,_

_Anytime you need a friend."_

**_"When you're scared,_**

**_ I will stay with you._**

**_When you feel you're falling,_**

**_I will lift you._**

**_If your heart breaks,_**

**_I'll ease your aches._**

**_ Whatever it takes- I'm in._**

**_Anytime you need a friend."_**

**"What you need is a friend**

**Come what may,**

**There I'll stay**

**Now until the very end.**

**Anytime,"**

"ANYTIME YOU NEED A FRIEND."

"Whatever it takes."

"_Anywhere."_

"**_Anytime you need_**

**_ A friend."_**

They all started laughing in shock at themselves as they finished the song and turned as they heard people clapping. In the door way stood, Burt, Carole and Finn.

"That sounded really good, you guys, and you should do that for Mr. Shue." Finn said.

"What are you doing here?" Terri asked, her curiosity overriding the compliment.

"Kurt's my step-brother." Finn replied.

"Okay, you guys could play "20 Questions" later." Burt said. "It's time for dinner."

-At the Dinner table-

"So Terri tore Karofsky a new hole today." Finn said his mouth full of food. Bria laughed silently.

"Finn, table manners." Carole said, pointing at him with her fork.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I was walking with Kurt and Blaine to class and Karofsky threw a slushy at me. I'm from Philadelphia, sir, and we learned how to take care of ourselves and to not take crap from anyone." Bria explained. "I ran after him and started hitting him and Terri heard me scream. She came around the corner and asked what happened, when I told her she started beating on him and had him cowering in a corner. It was actually pretty hilarious."

**"**We also told him not to bother any of the Glee Club or anyone they considered a nerd or dork or anything like that ever again." Terri said. Burt was just staring at them. "See, we've been best friends since we were three years old. We take care of each other. No matter what."

Burt smiled at them. "Seems like you're more like sisters."

"We are."

"Well, you girls are okay in my book. Anyone who takes care of jerks like that is okay in my book." He said, laughing. "You are welcome here anytime."

Kurt smiled at his father.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the night?" Carole asked.

"Um…I don't know. Terri and I should head home soon."

"Wait!" Kurt said. "I can't have her going to school like that every day. Let's go to the mall."

"Mall?" Terri said, perking up.

"Guess that's a yes." Blaine laughed.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Kurt is a beast when it comes to shopping." Finn said.

"It's fine by me. I need some new outfits too." Bria said.

"Why don't you three just spend the night?" Burt asked. "Finn and I can go grab the blow up mattress for you."

Blaine had already agreed but Bria was saying "We wouldn't want to intrude." Soon enough Terri, Kurt and Blaine were all tugging on her going "Please? Please? Please?"

She sighed and said. "Okay, alright, stop!" She started laughing.

-At the mall in Ohio-

"Whoa, Kurt, calm down!" Bria said, as she could no longer see Kurt over the pile of clothes that were in her arms.

"Well, you have a figure, and I'm trying to find the perfect choices. You need a little variety."

"Okay, I trust you." She said.

After practically throwing her into a dressing room, he looked Terri up and down before dragging her off in another direction. "Blaine, stay with Bria for a bit."

Terri looked back at Blaine. "Help!"

Blaine shook his head laughing.

Bria came out after putting on the first outfit. "Well, what do you think, Blaine?"

"I like it but wait for Kurt." He said.

"KURT, THAT IS A MEN'S SWEATER! I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" they heard Terri yell.

"Terri, please, fashion has no gender."

"YES IT FREAKIN' DOES! IT'S SEPERATED! MALE AND FEMALE!"

"OH SHUT UP AND TRY IT ON!"

Bria and Blaine looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I'm so lucky that he doesn't do this to me." Blaine said, leaning against one of the mirrors. "He accepts my dorky way of dressing."

"Good for you." Bria said. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Outfit number one." She called and she could swear she heard a squeak before she saw him running towards her.

"Okay. Yes to the jeans, no to the shirt." He said. "Try that really cute, baby blue kami that we found."

"You got it." she giggled, heading back into the dressing room. Kurt kissed Blaine gently before calling "Terri, you move one more inch and you are a dead woman."

"Dammit." They heard Terri say.

Kurt walked off and grabbed some more clothes for Terri, before shoving her into the dressing room next to Bria.

"This is fun." He said.

"Sure." Blaine said. "I like watching you go all crazy on our new unsuspecting friends. It's so adorable."

"Glad you think so."

After about an hour of being in the one store, they decided to wander the mall.

"Oh, Bria!" Terri said, tugging on her best friends arm. "The new BTR cd comes out today!"

She was doing a dance as she said this and nearly died. Well, that was how Kurt described it.

"BTR?" Blaine said. "Is that a country group?"

"No. Big Time Rush." Bria explained. "It's a TV show on Nickelodeon. She's obsessed with them."

"Oh, right." He said. "I'll stick to the Top 40 and Disney."

"Agreed." Bria said.

"Oh, that's cute!" Terri said, heading over to a store.

Bria noticed Blaine not go near it. "B?"

"Can we not go in there?" he asked. "Please?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes slightly. "You're gonna have to face it eventually, babe." He said. "I'm gonna go grab Terri, Bria, can you-?"

"I got it, K. Don't worry." Bria said, taking Blaine over to a bench, facing away from the store.

"Okay, Blaine, you got part of my story this morning. Your turn. Why are you afraid to go in the GAP?"

"It was earlier this year." Blaine said, looking at his hands. "Valentine's Day."

"Okay."

"Well, Kurt and I were still going to Dalton Academy for Boys and I met a guy, his name's Jeremiah. I fell really hard for him. We went on two coffee dates and I wanted to tell him how I really felt. Bear in mind, at this point, I didn't know how Kurt felt about me…I'm shit at romance, and catching hints. Anyway, I got Kurt to help me persuade the Warblers, our glee club, to perform off campus. At this GAP. They allowed it, after Kurt made a compelling argument…We sang "When I Get You Alone" and it was…well…I got the guy fired and he told me he didn't like me. I felt like such an ass."

"Well, I'll always thank him because now, that sweet ass belongs to me." Kurt said from behind them.

"Let's get out of here. It closes in five minutes anyway." He said, shrugging.

"Besides, we got about seven or so interchangeable outfits." Bria said, linking arms with both Kurt and Blaine, with Terri on Kurt's other side.

The ride back to the Hummel household was anything but quiet. They blasted Kurt's iPod on the way home and it shocked the girls when "Time Warp" came on.

"Kurt, I never pegged you as a "Rocky Horror" fan." Bria said.

"I'm not really, but ND did all the songs. I was Rif-Raff." Kurt said, bopping to the music.

"That's cool. I did theatre in my old high school." Bria said, before singing along

"I was a cheerleader." Terri said.

"I did that for a while." Kurt said. "It was fun."

"What?" Blaine said. "Kurt…you never told me you were a cheerleader."

"Not all of us can break the stereotype Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

When they got back to Kurt's house they saw Finn and Sam sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hey, guys." Finn said. "So you came back alive."

"Please, Bria was keeping up with me." Kurt said, looking at Sam, who had this strange look on his face. "Um…right…let's go to my room…Terr, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh…I need a minute." She said, running out of the house.

"Is she okay?"

Bria nodded, staring at the door. "She'll be fine." But she still looked a little worried.

"I got her." Sam said.

"Sam…just leave…and he's gone." Bria said, sighing.

Kurt sighed, staring at his brother, who in turn was staring at Bria.

"Okay, let's head down to the room, we'll grab Terri in a while. Let her cool down." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

Bria nodded, still looking at the door. Kurt sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let Sam get her."

They wandered into Kurt's basement and sat down. "I'll put on some music." Blaine said, plugging his iPod into Kurt's docking bay as Bria flopped onto Kurt's bed. "I always put on this playlist when I'm stressed."

The first song that poured out of the speakers was "I Want It That Way" from the Backstreet Boys. "And here is where people know that you don't play for Team Straight." Bria laughed.

"So what was that all about?" Kurt asked, pointing upstairs.

"She's kinda got this guy back home that she's hung up over." Bria explained. "I don't like him but he makes her happy, that's all I really care about, you know? I mean we've known each other forever…He just gets so…so…I can't even think of a word!" she groaned.

"Okay, calm down." Blaine said, hovering over Bria. "These things always work out in the end, one way or another. She might meet someone here who'll change her mind."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me. She'll find that guy who'll make her heart beat slower and faster at the same time." He said, pulling Kurt into his arms. "I did."

Bria smiled. "_I want it thatta way!"_ she sang.

"I noticed something that I kinda wanted to see the result of." Kurt said after a minute or so. "Put on…this!" he said, pulling out the jean mini-skirt and the lace kami that she bought earlier.

"Umm…okay." She said, pulling them on. Kurt and Blaine covered their eyes. "Oh…by the goddess, you both are gay, you're fine. I'm not a shy person and as I mentioned, I did theatre in high school. One time, I had to play a guy and wear a tux. I had no idea how to put it on, so I walked backstage with the shirt and jacket on, along with the pants and the shirt was open, I was in nothing but my bra and I asked my friend for help. He told me "Calm down, we got this."

Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes. "Okay. We were just being polite."

"Okay." Kurt said, after she had it on. "Now…" he motioned for her to pull her hair of her ponytail and put some of her lip gloss on her. "Perfect."

"What was the point of this?" she asked.

"Finn! Can you come down here?"

"Why?"

"I need your opinion on something." He yelled.

Finn thumped down the stairs and asked. "What do you-whoa!"

"So what do you think?"

Finn just stared at Bria, not able to form words. "I-uh- you look- um- wow."

"Can you articulate?" Bria asked, cocking her hip to the side.

"Can I what?"

"Make words?" she said.

"You look…amazing."

"Yep, point proven." Kurt said, proudly. "Thanks, bro."

Finn nodded and began to back up the stairs, still looking at Bria. Once the door closed, she fell against Kurt laughing.

"Why did you feel the need to render him speechless?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"I think I did that." Bria said, wiping her eyes.

Two minutes later, Terri came stomping down the steps.

"I can't believe that stupid cock sucking son of a bitch." She cursed loudly.

"Uh…" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"No offense intended." She said. "He's just really pissing me off."

"Well, let's all go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"I like that idea." Terri said.

"Hey, Terr, did Finn look besotted?" Bria asked.

"Besotted?"

"Strongly infatuated." Blaine said.

"Oh…yeah." She said. "What was that about?"

"Kurt flaunted me in front of Finn." Bria said. "It was priceless."

"BED NOW!" Burt yelled down the steps.

"Night, guys." They all said.


End file.
